Such a shaft brake disk is disclosed by DE 38 14 614 A1. Connecting flanges, which are arranged on the inner circumference of the friction ring and extend radially inwards, and through which bolts, engaging in the hub, are guided, are provided for fastening the friction ring to a hub or shaft of a rail vehicle.
Here the clamping ring, through which the bolts are guided and supported thereon by their head or comparable parts, is intended, among other things, to prevent the bolts being subjected to bending stresses in the event of a shift in the position of the connected parts.
Special locking elements, which on the one hand are held in the hub and which on the other engage in the friction ring, afford protection against torsion. These locking elements serve to transmit the braking torque as well as a prevailing friction grip between the connecting flanges of the friction ring and the hub.
The clamping ring on the other hand is not suited to the transmission of braking torques, since the bolts are guided with a certain degree of play both through the clamping ring and through the connecting flanges.
This means that in the event of a thermally induced expansion of the friction ring by the clamping ring no adequate centering of the clamping ring is ensured, resulting in additional bending stresses of the bolts.
Besides these functional disadvantages, an unfavorable cost structure also ensues in the manufacture of the shaft brake disk, in particular due to the locking elements which have to be manufactured as special parts.